


How to Make a Friend

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Fitz and Friends [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Simmons, Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: A missing moment from episode 1x02. Fitz and Simmons were using their Very Best Social Skills while introducing Skye to the Bus; this is what happened right before she walked up.





	How to Make a Friend

“Fitz, no!” Simmons cried as Fitz started to put a box of glass beakers into one of the upper cupboards. “B is for Breakable is for _Bottom Shelf_!” she reminded him, pointing to the appropriate location.

“Sorry,” Fitz muttered as he moved the box.

“FitzSimmons.” Coulson’s voice interrupted their organization of the lab.

“Yes, sir?” Simmons said, turning around and smiling brightly at her new boss.

“You remember the girl we brought in, Skye?”

“Yes, sir,” Simmons confirmed, sharing a look with Fitz.

“I’ve invited her to join the team as a consultant, and she’s accepted,” Coulson announced. “She’ll be getting here in about 10 minutes, and I want you two to make her feel welcome. Show her around the Bus, answer any questions she may have, explain about life as a SHIELD agent. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” FitzSimmons said together, nodding.

Simmons turned to Fitz, briefly bouncing on her toes as she reached out to nudge his arm, an excited grin on her face. “Oh, isn’t this exciting?”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, his tone glum.

“Just think, Fitz!” Simmons continued, turning away to adjust the position of the microscope on the lab table. “She’s much closer to our age than any of the others on the team, and she was very helpful on our first mission. Maybe we can all be friends?” Simmons looked at Fitz, expecting him to be just as excited as she was, and was surprised when she noticed the frown on his face and how he was twisting his fingers together. “What’s wrong?”

Fitz sighed and untangled his fingers to rub the back of his neck. “It’s just-I’ve not even got used to Coulson, May, and Ward yet, and now we’re adding another new person! And there’s only one bunk left, Simmons, right next to mine! What if she snores? I won’t be able to sleep! You know what I’m like when I’ve not slept!”

“Breathe, Fitz,” Simmons reminded him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We have had rather a lot of change lately, haven’t we?” Fitz nodded in agreement. “But, we knew going into this assignment that change would be something we’d have to deal with, so let’s focus on the positives and what we can control.”

“Focus on the positives,” Fitz repeated. “Focus on the positives. Focus on the positives.”

“For example, Skye is a nubile woman.”

Fitz grinned a small grin and scratched at his face as a blush crept over his cheeks. “That is a very good point, Simmons.”

“And if she snores,” Simmons moved across the lab to open a drawer, “I have plenty of earplugs right here.” She picked up one of the packages and tossed it to him.

Fitz fumbled a bit as he caught it, but managed to hold on. “Thanks, Simmons.” He slipped the earplugs into his pocket.

A van pulling up next to the open cargo ramp caught Simmons’ attention. “Oh, I think she’s here.” Simmons shut the drawer and walked back over to Fitz. “Now, remember, we want to make a good impression. That means eye contact and smiling, and-”

Fitz scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Simmons, I know. I’m perfectly capable of passing as neurotypical, thank you very much.”

“I know, I’m just nervous. Oh, here she comes!” Simmons rushed out of the lab leaving Fitz to hurry after her.

“Agent Coulson told us the news!” Simmons greeted Skye. “What a wonderful surprise! Isn’t it, Fitz?”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, trying his best to smile.

“No, it’s wonderful,” Simmons reassured Skye.

“Yeah, a surprise.” Fitz continued.

“You must be very excited.”

“Yep,” Skye said, handing her box over to Fitz. “First day of school.”

“Okay, so--just--sorry,” Simmons said, awkwardly making her way around Skye to lead her up the stairs.

“Fitz, tell her about the plane,” Simmons instructed as they walked into the common area.

“Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the Bus. We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger.”

“Yeah, I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head.” Skye said.

“Yes, so sorry about that,” Simmons said, squeezing her hands as she tried not to let her annoyance at Ward show. If the specialist had ruined their chance at friendship because of how he’d treated Skye, Simmons would be very cross with him. She spotted bottles of water sitting out for them to take. Perfect! Sharing a drink was one way to bond with others, right? She grabbed a bottle and handed it to Skye. “Water?”

“Wheels up in two,” May’s voice sounded over the plane’s intercom. “Lock it or lose it.”

“What’s that mean?” Skye asked.

“No backing out now,” Simmons told her. “Let’s find a bunk for our guest,” she said to Fitz.

“Oh,” Fitz said. “Oh, yeah, there’s only one left, and it’s right next to mine!” He put the box on her bed and tapped the door frame to point out the side where his bunk was. “Sorry,” Fitz said, realizing he was in Skye’s way. “You can…” He hurried out of her way and left with Simmons to go back downstairs and buckle in for takeoff.

“I think that went very smoothly,” Simmons commented as they buckled themselves in.

“I concur, Simmons,” Fitz said. They high fived, each feeling satisfied with how well that had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any comments/kudos! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
